The Crystal of Ariana
by manda021509
Summary: When an important artifact is stolen a young girl is held responsible. She's no ordinary girl though, her family are Lycans, and they're sought after another breed of creatures who wish to wipe out their race. She's only trying to help her people.
1. Chapter 1

_Its one of my first so please be nice! _

_Amanda_

Akira walked quietly down the dark streets of London. She had been trained by her ancestors to keep hidden until you wish to be discovered. She barely made any noise when she wanted to be quiet so she stepped lightly and wore dark colors. Her outfit tonight was a pair of black cargo pants and a black tank top. She had her sleek combat boots on and was decked out for action. Her job tonight was to break into a local museum and steal an artifact with great importance to her family.

She rounded a corner just in time to see another shadow a few hundred yards away from her round the opposite corner. She sprinted almost silently to catch up. She slowed at the corner and came around it with great speed and precision. She grabbed the shadows arm and pinned it to the side of the building.

"What are you doing here, Balthazar?" she asked her thick British accent cutting him like a knife.

"The same as you, Akira. To escape my past by getting rid of them," he said.

"No, not the same you're here because of the hate your family possesses. I'm here to save my race," Akira seethed.

He choked a little and his real accent came out, not his fake one that he uses in all the different countries he travels. His Russian accent was thicker than any she had ever heard.

"You have no clue how my family hates yours and how we weren't meant to be, but I risked it all for you. Now all I need is that crystal and I can get rid of your family and mine forever, but I just need your help," his voice was barely a whisper.

She hated him now, with so much that she didn't care, she carefully took a needle out of her back pocket and uncapped it while he wasn't looking, "I wish I could," she lied. She suddenly stabbed the needle into his arm and he gasped in surprise. His whole body shook before it hit the ground with a thud. She grabbed his ankles and drug him into an alleyway. She had no feelings left for him anymore.

She continued her journey to the museum, on her way she was hit with so many flashbacks. She could remember when they were in love and how their family's hated each other and tried to kill each other. She remembered the last time she saw Balthazar he promised he'd come back, but instead he tried to kill her. After that they had been in a heated battle for the crystal of Ariana. Each family had it's purposes for the stone. Her family to needed it to save the Lycans race. His to destroy the Lycans and over rule the underworld.

She came to the back of the museum and pulled out a gadget that her father called Scale 'a' Wall, she could use it to scale a wall in a matter of seconds. She through the little anchor looking hook over the ledge and made sure it was tight then she hooked the other end to her belt and hit a button, which would retract and effortlessly pull her up the wall.

She got to the top and undid the device and placed back on her belt. She carefully tip-toed across the roof and to the air ducts. She opened one and crawled inside. As she put the lid back on lightly she heard a muffle of voices.

"Shit, don't tell me, Balthazar's clan is already here," she said to herself. She climbed slowly and quietly through the tunnel and watched through a register. Suddenly something red flashed by.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl pulled her face back into the shadows to avoid being seen, by this creature. She crept along the duct until she came to the end, she had to go out. She didn't have any clue what might have been out there and she was afraid to find out. So as quietly as she could, she crept back to the farthest end of the tunnel and kicked the door off. It hit the floor with a thud and she poked her head out.

"What the hell?" a man's voice asked.

"Shit," she whispered.

There had been someone down there and now she had no element of surprise. She saw him, he looked like some sort of secret agent. He wore an all black suit and white shirt. He had a gun and utility belt. she sighed and he looked up at her. She dropped effortlessly to the floor and pulled out a gun. And as simple as that shot him in his arm. He screamed and fell to the ground. She heard the running of footsteps and she took off in the opposite direction.

She heard voices and more running. She was as fast and graceful as a gazelle and wasn't too concerned with being caught. She rounded a corner or two and came to a flight of steps. She raced up them two at a time. She got to the top and saw a long hallway. She raced down to the other end. She heard voices down stairs.

"They must have gone this way!" said an older man's voice.

"Come on we don't have much time!" another voice yelled.

"Split up, you, you, and you go that way! You, you, and you go that way! Break!" a deep voice yelled.

She kept running until she came to where to halls split and took the left one, that would take her deeper into the building. She viewed the chase as part of the fun, like a game of cat and mouse. She saw more steps and ran up those. She finally came to a wall, and on the wall was a ladder going straight up. She started to climb. As she climbed she heard voices getting louder and louder. She tried to climb faster, but she couldn't. as she neared the top and pulled herself up, a hand grabbed her by the back of shirt and lifted her up.

It set her down gently and she raised her head to see what it was. She jumped back when she saw it was a huge red demon. She looked to the left and right. She saw a little bit of room to her right, with a lot of junk piled up to the wall and the demon blocked the left. So I guess it was right. She dashed quickly to the right and effortlessly glided up into the air to hit the wall. She put her feet in front of her and rebounded off the wall back flipping off of it and over the demon's head. It stood there just staring at her. She landed and turned to face it.

"Stupid demon," she muttered.

That really angered it because it started after her, and she turned with a look of triumph on her face. She planned on having a little fun tonight.

She ran down the short hall. As she saw the end ,she started looking up for another ceiling tunnel. She saw it at the very end of the hall. She started to sprint and then landed very hard on one foot and pushing herself up she shot up to the tunnel and grabbed it with her fingers. She tool a moment and struggled with it and finally tore it away. She threw it down at the demon, and disappeared into the dark

tunnel.

AT THE SAME TIME

Hellboy scratched his head as he thought anout what had just happened. Was he really just outwitted by a 15 year old? He lit up a cigarette and walked back the way he had came. He heard his radio start talking so he picked it up.

"Yeah," he said puffing out smoke.

"Did you catch her?" a voice asked.

"Nope, but I know she's heading to the east wing," he said smiling.

"How?" the voice asked again.

"Because she dropped this little piece of paper that has a picture of the crystal of Ariana on it. I figure she here to steal it and make a fortune. One thing is, I don't think she's human," he said fingering the piece of paper.

"Why's that?" the voice said.

"I don't know just a hunch," he answered.

"okay, Red, but we're going down there now," the voice responded.

"Get the darts and be careful," he ordered.

"The darts?" it questioned.

"Yeah, I want Pops to find out what this thing is," he said before shutting off the radio and heading toward the east wing.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira raced down the tunnel she knew that she had to act quickly because the big red guy was angry. She kept moving at a constant speed and crawled through tunnel after tunnel until she came to a place in the tunnel where the floor was weak. It shook and trembled under her weight and she scarcely breathed. Suddenly it let loose and she crashed down through and hit the floor with a thud. She jumped up and looked to the left and right, no one. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard footsteps and shouting. She sprinted across the floor and looked at a map of the museum. She saw where she needed to be and headed in that direction.

She was almost to the doors when they slammed shut. She spun around and saw the red demon smiling at her. She turned again and faced the doors. She tugged on them as hard as she could, but it was no use.

"Stupid girl," he whispered.

"What?" she hissed turning around to face him.

BERLIN, GERMANY 1901

"Stupid girl," he whispered in her ear as she lay helplessly on her back. She was pinned by his weight and couldn't move. She remembered it quite clearly he had raped her and then left her to die. She also knew that when the clock struck midnight he had turned into the most horrible creature she had ever seen. And that horrible creature would one day soon be her very own fate. Her family neglected to tell her that Lycan ran in her blood. Lycanthrope to be exact was another term for werewolf. She shuddered at the thought of herself as one, but the truth is she was. No she looked 15, but inside she was 105. Not very old for her species. She didn't think like she was that old she thought like a 15 year old. She never again was the same.

PRESENT

The demon raised an eyebrow as if surprised by her courage.

"I said, you're stupid," he said.

"I am not," she hissed again taking a few steps toward him.

"Kid, do you really think you intimidate me?" he asked taking a few steps forward too.

"I don't know," she whispered taking a step back.

"That's what I thought," he said straightening up.

She suddenly made a desperate attempt at freedom and ran past him. He reached for her, but missed. She ran to the end of the hall and was almost there when the doors flew open and a group of men ran in. she skidded in a different direction and came to a big huge wooden door. She ran to it and flung it open. As it opened it revealed a room full of lasers and beams and in the very center was what she wanted.

"The Crystal of Ariana," she muttered.

She looked at the lasers and thought of her best plan of action. She thought that it looked way to easy and started to a routine of twists and spins and gymnastics to get through. The group of men looked on in fascination.

A man stepped forward and said, "We could use a girl like that on the team,"

Akira kept going until she could safely reach the crystal. As she did she was careful not o trip any of the alarms. She grabbed a small tube out of her pocket and flipped it open. A small green laser beamed out and it cut straight through the glass. She let the glass fall to the floor and reached her hand inside. She gingerly picked up the crystal and clutched it in her hand before turning to the rest of them and smiling. She placed it in her belt and looked around.

She smiled and looked straight up. She saw no other way out except the way she had just came. She made her way back and stepped out of the maze of alarms. As she did she stood ready to fight.

"I have what I came for and if any of you touch me, I can't guarantee your safety. She quickly glanced at one of their watches. 11:55. Oh boy.

"Now what would you say if I say you're not going?" Manning asked crossing his arms.

She shifter her weight getting ready to leap over his head when the big red guy moved behind him.

"I'd say that you're making a big mistake," she said looking form a couple different angles for a way out.

"Well, are you going to come peacefully," he started, but she did a quick kick to his abdomen and he was down. Everyone rushed to him and then raised their guns. She ran as fast as she could with the whole fleet of them behind her. She couldn't help but let her fear get the best of her. She felt her heart rate increase and her hands get stiff. It was almost time. She had to get away from people. She felt a sharp prick in her neck and she lost her balance. She hit the ground and pulled out a dart. She got so drowsy, but she wanted to get away. She stood but felt two strong hands balance her. She could remember trying to turn, but then blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my two reviewers! I appreciate it!

Akira woke up in a white room with all white things surrounding her. She heard the beeping of a heart monitoring system. She looked down at her left arm and saw an IV in it. She saw a numerous amount of tubes and machines with wires and other various things hooked to her. She heard the beeping of the machine next to her increase as her heart became rapid. She couldn't feel her right leg for some reason. She looked at the IV and suddenly ripped it out of her arm. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and started pulling out needles and wires that were hooked to her. She was about to lose control over her powers when suddenly she remembered that the last time she was awake she was about to change. She automatically froze trying to remember if she had done anything bad last night, but she couldn't. Did that mean she didn't even change? She got to her feet and stood looking around her. She saw a door to her right and ran for it. Right before she opened it she looked sown at what she was wearing and sighed. She turned and ran back to the bed. She saw a pile of clothes by it and put them on. The shirt was a bit big, but the pants were definitely her's.

She jogged back to the door and pushed it. It slid open and into a giant hallway. She peaked out, she saw a group of men in white lab coats go into another door. She heard a noise behind her so she turned. She saw the huge red guy looking at the mess she had made. She gasped and he looked up, she took off out the door. She couldn't run very fast because of her numb leg. She made due with limping at a fast pace. She heard the thump of his boots on the floor behind her. Her body wasn't up for the chase and it began to give out on her. Just as she came to a wall a door opened. She ran straight into it and slammed it behind her. She threw a latch or two over it and backed away. She backed right up into a fish tank.

"Sheesh, people and their fish these days," she said looking at it.

She turned and sat on the couch. She started to relax when she heard a loud bang and then a curse word or two. It was the big red guy banging on the door. She started to pace as best she could. She was too weak to transform or do any gymnastics. She looked for a weapon or hiding space. She thought she saw something swimming in the tank, something big. She got closer and closer until her face was almost right up against the glass.

"Don't smudge the glass," a voice said as it got closer.

"Great now I'm hearing things," she whispered to herself.

Then out of nowhere a huge bluish fish swam up and came face to face with her. She screamed and jumped back.

Hellboy perked up when he heard the scream, "Yep, she met Abe,"

She turned and threw a book at the tank, as if it could do anything. She kept screaming and running around, when she realized that he couldn't get her. She stopped shouting and just stood there looking at him. She took a step forward, then another and another, until she was close to the glass.

"Well, I'm glad you quit screaming. Can you please tell me who you are and what you're doing here?" he asked his tone was soft.

She let her guard down and relaxed a bit. "My name's Akira Anastasia Lombardo. I have no clue what I'm doing here,"

"My name is Abe Sapien, but you may call me Abe, and I'm afraid that I can't enlighten you on why you're here either," he said swimming to another spot, where he could see a couple of books. "Could you turn the pages?"

"Sure," she said walking over and turning the pages.

Abe wanted desperately to know why this girl was here, so he started to probe very gently through her mind. He needed to be extra careful not to alert her of what he was doing. So he just kept his excavating to her outer part of her psychosis. He was startled by what he learned. She was Lycan, she was betrayed by her true love. He felt sympathy toward the girl. He decided to dig a little deeper. He started to break into her part of the brain that controls her memories when she turned and looked at him, glaring. She stood there staring at him, her hazel eyes boring into him. He just floated and looked back.

_"you're reading my mind aren't you?" _

_"Yes, I am," _

_"Well, how's this?"_

_How's what?'_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"God Almighty," he said covering his ears and retreating from her mind.

Now was her chance she needed to run. Abe swam over and hit a button on the wall, an alarm went off. She ran to the door and flung it open. She screamed when the big red demon stood on the other side of it staring at her. She backed up shaking. She looked over her shoulder at the other side of the room, she saw a door. She turned and ran for it, but he grabbed her shirt.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Shut up," he said raising her tiny body up to his eye level.

She immediately got quiet. She looked into his yellow eyes and for the first time in a long time she was afraid. She had never seen something like this before. She wanted to run, but her feet weren't on the ground.

"I'm not afraid of you," she said in a shaky voice.

"Sure thing, kid," he said.

"Put her down," Abe said from inside the tank.

Hellboy looked at the girl. This was the girl who shot an agent without thinking twice, he kicked Manning in the chest, she hurt a lot of people. How could he just let her go? But he did.

She hit the ground with a thud just as the doors opened and Professor Broom walked in.

"I see we found you, Ms. Lombardo," Broom said walking in.

"Yeah, thanks to fish sticks over there," Hellboy said hitching a thumb over his shoulder.

"Well, if you'll please go back to the lab we can…" Broom started.

"No," she said, " I won't go back there,"

"Well, if you won't go peacefully then we have other means of getting you there," Broom warned.

"I don't care," she said backing away from them.

"We need to check and make sure you're alright," Broom reasoned.

"Hey I'm walking ain't I?" she asked.

"I know but internally you could be hurt," he tried.

"Just show me the door," she said her panic rising.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you leave," he said shaking his head.

Hellboy walked over and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"C'mon kid," he said turning and walking out of the door.

She screamed and fought him and beat on his back, "Let me go! Please, let me go!"

They continued back to the lab.


End file.
